The Administrative Core, based in the San Francisco Coordinating, Center (SFCC) and led by Dr. Steven Cummings, has successfully served the Longevity Consortium since it?s inception. Dr. Cummings and the SFCC have over 30 years experience successfully coordinating large multicenter studies. The primary goals of the Administrative Core are to foster productive interactions between all of the Consortium projects, cores and NIA, and assure timely and high quality products. The Core will organize and support the Consortium Steering Committee comprised of voting members from each project and core. It will govern the Consortium, track progress, and provide a forum for regular interactions between projects and cores and NIA. Subcommittees will monitor quality control and coordinate publications. The Administrative Core will facilitate interactions and collaborations in several ways, including annual meetings that will include presentations from all projects and cores and a day devoted to new science from invited scientists that will create opportunities for new collaborations. As part of the SFCC, the Administrative Core will provide rich and fully harmonized phenotypic data for the analyses of aging and longevity from four large longitudinal cohorts, Health ABC, MrOS, SOF and CHS. The Core will closely track and report on progress of all projects and cores, manage and track biospecimens as they are delivered between studies and core facilities, manage the subcontracts and finances and the review and awarding of small Translational Opportunity Fund grants to extend the scientific work of the Consortium. Importantly, Dr. Cummings and staff of the Administrative Core have extensive experience preventing and resolving potential problems that may arise from large multicenter projects. Thus, the Core will provide a strong foundation for the scientific work and interactions that will lead to discoveries and innovative products from the Longevity Consortium. 1